The Potion
by marceline799
Summary: Finnceline, Fubblegum, Flinn. Ice King is trying to make a Love Potion but accidentally drops it, causing it to spread through out all of Ooo. What happens to Finn in this story? (sorry for the grammar and stuff, I wrote this a while ago )


He walked over to the cauldron and poured in his ingredients. He stired and added in the rest of the materials into the cauldron.

"Star of love, burn so bright

Aid me in my spell tonight

Unite my true love to me

As I will it, so mote it be," he chanted, a big puff of smoke filled the air. "It worked!" as Ice King said this, his arm knocked the potion onto the floor. "NO!" the potion's scent flew out of his lair and into the land of Ooo. "It's ruined!" he quickly jumped to the ground. Licking the potion off the floor. Nothing happened. "NOOOO!".

Finn rolled around in his bed. Uncomfortable. He felt like something was watching him. He quickly woke up and sat up. He looked around his bed. Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess were on the side of his bed and Marceline was floating above him. They were all staring at him. "Uh," Finn looked over at Jake, he was still asleep. "Hey guys," he looked at them curiously.

"Hi Finn," they all said together, still gazing at him,

"Jake," he wouldn't wake up. "JAKE!" Finn yelled at him. He quickly sat up,

"WHAT! WHAT! Oh, hey girls," he yawned. They didn't say anything. "What are they doing?" Jake asked, staring at them wondering why they were around Finn's bed,

"I don't know, it's freaking me out," he stood up and got out of his bed. They all got up. Finn took off his pajama's and put on his normal clothes. Jake cautiously got up and climbed down stairs. Finn walked down the stairs as well. Flame Princess and Marceline flew down while Princess Bubblegum climbed down. They followed Finn to the couch. They all surrounded him and were inches away from his face. "Um," he felt more uncomfortable then ever. "What are you guys doing?" Finn asked,

"Nothing," they all answered quickly,

"Could you guys back off a bit," they didn't budge. "Jake, what am I supposed to do?" he asked trying to not get burnt from Flame Princess' flames.

"I don't know man, isn't this like your dream anyway," Jake laughed. Finn blushed,

"No it's not!" Finn squirmed. They kept looking at him, inches away,

"Maybe, we should go see Princes- Oh wait, she's all over you too," Jake giggled,

"Shut up man! this is serious," Finn yelled, annoyed. Finn and Jake thought. Princess Bubblegum went closer, Marceline noticed and slapped her in the face. They started fighting. They tackled eachother on the floor. Flame Princess continued to snuggle up to Finn. He got up and went outside. Flame Princess followed and so did Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, as they fought. Jake came down aswell. They watched the fight. Flame Princess was about to touch Finn's face. Princess Bubblegum noticed and tackled her to the ground. She was getting burnt. "Wow," Finn ran between them and seperated them, getting slightly burnt from Flame Princess. They were scratching at eachother. "What are we gonna do?" Finn asked, getting hit in the face. Still trying to seperate them. Jake thought,

"I've got it," Jake's arms turned into cages. Finn pushed Princess Bubblegum and Marceline into them. Flame Princess settled and didn't go into a cage. They made their way to the Candy Kingdom.

Flame Princess was following Finn, right next to him. While Jake followed behind, still holding Marceline and Princess Bubblegum in the rubbery cages. They were trying to get through the bars, as close to Finn as they could. "Please let me go, I'll behave," Princess Bubblegum batted her eyelashes. Jake ignored her. They walked through the Candy streets, through the castle and down into the jail. Jake placed Princess Bubblegum in a seperate prison to Marceline. Finn went into another one, Flame Princess followed. He quickly ran out as Jake closed the cell door behind him. She couldn't get out. It's like she forgot she could, since she was made of fire. "What should we do with them?" Finn asked Jake,

"Don't look at me," Jake shrugged looking at them holding the bars, wanting to get out,

"UGH!" Finn was annoyed. A banana guard came down,

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" he walked up to them,

"It's a long story," Finn explained. The banana guard looked at them,

"I love long stories," the banana guard said,

"Ugh, we don't have time to tell a long story, we have to think," Finn and Jake looked at him. The banana guard went back up,

"Maybe, we should let them out one at a time, you know, experiment," Jake suggested,

"What?" Finn stared at Jake,

"Think about it man, you could date all of them one at a time, you have a had a crush on all of them at some point in your life," Jake pointed out. Finn looked at them,

"True, but that seems weird and disrespectful," Finn said,

"Come on man and by the time we found out what's wrong with them and get the antidote, they'll probably forget that any of it happened," Jake said waiting for an answer. Finn was still looking at them,

"Fine," he gave up. Jake jumped up and down and clapped his hands,

"Yes! But first we have to figure out what's wrong with them and make an antidote and when that's done, we can give them the potion. How does that sound?" Jake explained,

"Yeah okay, I bet it was the Ice King, let's go to him," Finn and Jake made their way to the Ice Kingdom. Leaving the three girls in jail.

They went into Ice King's lair. They could see him putting away a cauldron. "I knew it!" Finn yelled, pointing at the cauldron. Ice King jumped,

"What! What are you guys doing here?" Ice King asked, concentrating on the cauldron,

"You're the one who made the love potion!" Finn confronted him,

"You know about that? How?" Ice King asked,

"It spreaded to Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Flame Princess," Finn told him,

"So it did work," he said proudly,

"This isn't a good thing! They won't leave me alone! Plus, why did they come to me?" Finn threw his arms in the air,

"They go to the one that they are truly in love with," Ice King explained,

"They're in love... with me?" Finn couldn't believe it,

"Snap out of it! Where are they then? Ice King asked unconvinced,

"They're in jail," Finn said quickly. Ice King laughed,

"What do you want me to do about it?" Ice King asked like he wasn't going to help,

"Make an antidote you old poot!" Finn yelled gesturing to the cauldron,

"Ugh! I already put it away," Ice King said not bothering to make another potion,

"Do it now, doofus!" Finn threatened. Ice King looked at the cauldron,

"Ugh, fine," Ice King tried to pull out the cauldron,

"Math, now let's go tend to the lady's," Finn and Jake went back to the Candy Kingdom.

"Ok, so who first?" Jake asked Finn. They were doing the suggestion that Jake gave Finn,

"Um, how about... Flame Princess," Finn pointed at her, she clapped,

"Ok," Jake grabbed the tinfoil, wrapped it around him and opened up her cell door. She flew out and hugged him. Finn, Jake and Flame Princess went up the stairs.

They sat in the throne room, still in the Candy Kingdom. All the Candy people were outside. Flame Princess was still clutching onto Finn. "So, what do you wanna do?" Finn asked Flame Princess. She shrugged, still clinging onto him. He pulled her off and faced her. He held her hands. She was smiling at him. "Flame Princess," he looked at her in the eyes,

"Yes?" she looked back into his,

"What do you want to do?" he asked slowly,

"I want to kiss you," she said. She quickly leaned toward him and kissed him. Finn's eyes widened but shortly after, closed. Her lips were burning his but he liked it. Jake was now uncomfortable. "Ahem," he couphed. They didn't move. Jake frowned. "Stop making out!" he yelled. Finn quickly moved away, Flame Princess layed her head on his lap. Finn sighed happily, "she's a good kisser," he smiled and looked at Jake,

"Gross," Jake frowned at him,

"What?" Finn laughed,

"What do you want to do now?" Jake asked him. Finn smiled. "Nothing gross," Jake said annoyed. Finn laughed. Flame Princess got up and curled up in his lap with her arms around his neck. "Aww," Finn hugged her,

"Just like old times," Jake said. Finn's smile disappeared. "Sorry man," Jake realized what he said,

"It's fine," Finn looked down at her, missing their old relationship. "Let's move on to the next one," Finn stood up, Jake and Flame Princess followed.

"Who now?" Finn wondered who he was going to choose next. Jake put Flame Princess back in her cell,

"I'm going to choose... Marceline," Jake opened up her cell door. She flew out and kissed Finn on the cheek. "Let's go," Marceline wrapped her arm around Finn's. They went up the stairs.

"Ok, what no-!" Finn flew out of the Candy Kingdom by Marceline. They flew up into the sky. It was night time. Marceline danced through the clouds. The stars shone in her eyes. She dragged him down to a small island near the land of Ooo. There was a big tree that rose out from it. She placed him on a branch. She sat next to him. She layed her head on his shoulder. There was a full moon that night. "Was that fun?" she looked up at him,

"Yeah," he laughed. He looked down at her. She was still looking at him. They gazed into eachother's eyes. She sat up, leaned forward and kissed him. He closed his eyes. After a while, they stopped kissing. She layed back on his shoulder. "There you guys are!" out of nowhere, Jake popped his head up behind them. It shocked both of them. Finn fell backwards, Marceline dove after him. She catched him, right before he hit the ground. She placed him on the ground. Jake stretched down to them. "Heh, sorry," they frowned at him. Finn and Marceline hopped on Jake's back. Marceline was layed down on Finn's lap, they were looking at eachother. They went back to the Candy Kingdom.

Jake put Marceline back into her cage. Jake brought out Princess Bubblegum. She walked up to him and pecked him on the forehead. Finn frowned. As per usual. They went upstairs again.

"So Princess, What do you want to do?" Finn asked. She lead him to the throne and sat him down on it. She smiles,

"I don't get it," Finn said confused. She walked up to a pedastool with a crown placed on it. She grabbed it, walked over to Finn and placed it on his head. Finn realized what she was saying. She kissed him,

"What do you think?" she whispered in his ear. Jake sat next to the throne on the floor. His face went red. Suddenly, Ice King flew through the castle doors. "Ba-ba-bada," Ice King flew up to them. He passed Finn the antidote.

"Thanks Ice King," Finn thanked him, still wearing the crown. Ice King looked at them,

"I'm not gonna ask," he flew out of the Candy Kingdom.

Jake brought out Flame Princess and Marceline, he put them all at the front of the room. One by one, he gave them all the antidote. They slowly became themselves again. Finn explained to them what happened. They all frowned. He was expecting to get slapped. Instead, they all jumped on him and kissed him.


End file.
